


Firsts

by Excelsia



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excelsia/pseuds/Excelsia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pier in a bustling seaside town, a brisk early morning breeze, and a silly candid moment of budding first love.</p>
<p>Hyukvi Fluff/One Shot/Vignette (I think).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired to try drabbling some things. Also this is my first fanfic ever, so. Just trying this out...

The wind was brisk on his cheeks that morning. Sanghyuk leaned back on the pier’s wooden railing, hands in his pockets, watching the crowd slowly pick up. It was only seven-thirty and they said they’d meet at eight but…he was nervous. He reached for the strings of his hoodie and pulled on them until the hood shrunk tight around his head. Anxious—anxious was a better word to describe how he felt.

“A little cold there?” 

Sanghyuk started, hitting his elbow on the pier railing. “Aishh!” He reached to massage it, but was met with another hand that cupped his elbow first–

“Sorry,” Wonshik half said and half chuckled, moving in closer and rubbing his thumb over Sanghyuk’s elbow. Truthfully it didn’t do much since Sanghyuk was wearing a thick hoodie and a long-sleeved shirt underneath, and it had actually stopped hurting after a few seconds, but the gesture made him feel better anyway.

“I’m fine, you don’t have to baby me,” he whined, but the sentiment didn’t go past his words–there was a softness in his voice and a hint of a laugh in his eyes which easily told Wonshik that he liked the attention.

“Okay, okay,” Wonshik conceded, but he didn’t let go of Sanghyuk’s elbow. Instead he slid his hand down Sanghyuk’s arm and touched their fingers together. They both looked at their hands, palms not quite touching and fingers loosely woven. Finally Sanghyuk clasped Wonshik’s hand in his and they both looked up at each other, Sanghyuk grinning stupidly while Wonshik was turning a bright pink and darting his eyes around.

“And to think you’re supposed to be the hyung,” Sanghyuk teased.

“Ya!” Looking wounded, Wonshik then tried his best to recover from the shyness that had overtaken him. Sanghyuk tried his best not to laugh at how cute that was.

“Let’s go,” said Wonshik as steadily as he could, trying to take the lead, as he tightened his grip on Sanghyuk’s hand and tugged him along. Sanghyuk only continued to smile as his boyfriend (an excited heat shot through his chest at the idea of Wonshik as his _boyfriend_ ) walked ahead of him, and Wonshik could feel that smile on his back as surely as he could feel the plastic ring he’d won for Sanghyuk at the carnival last week on the hand he was holding.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not that great, but if you actually read through it...thank you for reading! :)


End file.
